Maka's Related To Cece?
by animeandmusiclover12
Summary: What if Maka and Cece were cousins? What happens when Maka and Soul are sent on a mission to hunt down all of the pre-kishin in Chicago and have to stay with Cece and go to her school? Set after Asura. Pairings will be, SoulxMaka (SoMa) KidxLiz and a little bit of Black StarxTsubaki (Kid, Liz, Patti, Black Star, and Tsubaki will come later.)
1. Chapter 1

Cece's POV

I groan as my phone beeps and I read the message. "What is it Cece?" My best friend, Rocky, asks and I sigh. "My cousin just texted me and asked if she and a friend could stay while they go to our school for awhile," I say and Rocky looks at me confused. "That doesn't sound so bad, so why did you groan?" She asks and I roll my eyes. "You've never met my cousin! She's a total nerd! All she does is study and read! She doesn't like to shop, or where cute clothes or make up, and she's never had a boyfriend! She doesn't even like boys, not after her father cheated on her mom," I say and Rocky looks sad.

"Cece, be nice. If your parents split up because your dad cheated on your mom, wouldn't you have a bad history with boys after that?" "No way! Boys are awesome!" I say and Rocky rolls her eyes. "Of course you would! And as for the studying and reading, maybe she just wants to work hard to get somewhere in life, and she just likes reading. That's not that bad," Rocky says and I shake my head. "No, you've never met Maka. She makes studying a compition! Studying! And she wears her hair in these annoying pigtails!" I scrunch up my nose and Rocky shakes her head at me. "She sounds cute!" "Trust me, she's not when she's throwing temper tantrums," I say and Rocky glares at me.

"What should I tell her? Ooh! Should I tell her that, we moved to Mexico because we're on the run from the police?" I ask and Rocky sighs. "No Cece. Tell her that she can stay with you," Rocky says and Cece groans. "But I don't wanna!" I whine and Rocky glares at me. "Just do it!" She snaps and I roll my eyes. "But I haven't asked my mom yet," I say and Rocky narrows her eyes. Suddenly, the front door opens and my mom walks in. "Hey Rocky, hey Cece," She says as she closes the door. "Go on Cece, ask her," Rocky says and my mom stops and stares at us suspiciously. "Ask me what?" "Go on Cece," Rocky nags and I groan.

"Fine! Mom, Maka wanted to know if she and a friend could stay with us for awhile while they go to school with us. There, I asked!" Mom looked surprised. "Oh. Yeah, sure! Of course she can! I love Maka!" She says, walking into the kitchen. Flynn runs out and stops behind the couch. "What's going on?" He asks and I turn to look at him. "Maka and a friend are going to be staying with us for awhile," I tell him and he makes a face. "Meh, Maka isn't so bad, it's just so annoying that she always has to have a book!" He groans, walking back to his room. "Tell me about it," I mutter, as I text Maka back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maka's POV

"Ok Soul, my cousin just texted us back saying that we can stay with her. Are you packed and ready?" I ask my partner as I walk into his room. "Yeah, almost," He says and I roll my eyes. "We've had 4 hours to pack, why aren't you finished?" I ask and he glares at me. "Who said I wanted to waist 4 hours packing?" "Ugh, whatever. We have to leave soon though, Lord Death is expecting us to be gone in about 10 minuets," I say and he grumbles. "Yeah yeah, calm your tiny tits," He says and I glare at him.

"MAKA…"

"No wait! Maka I'm sorry please d-"

"CHOP!" I bring the book down onto Soul's head, leaving a large book shaped dent in his skull. "I'll be waiting by the bike," I say, walking out of his room.

"Ready?" I ask as Soul finally walks outside, 5 minuets later. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go to the airport," He says and I nod. We speed off to the airport, making it just in time to board our flight. I yawn and lean back. "Hey Soul, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when we land," I say and he nods, slipping his earbuds into his ears and playing his music. "And remember to turn that off when we depart. You can't have electronics on until we're in the air," I tell him and he nods. "Yeah yeah, I know." I roll my eyes, then lean back and slip into a deep sleep.

"Maka, Maka, Maka wake up, we're here," Soul's soft voice says, as he shakes me gently out of my slumber. I open my eyes and blush, as I realize that I've been leaning on Soul's shoulder the whole flight. I quickly sit up and stretch, looking away from Soul so he doesn't see my red cheeks. "Come on, let's get off of this thing," Soul grumbles, standing up and pushing me forward, into the huge line of people, waiting to get off of the plane.

Once we get off and get our bags and Soul's motorcycle, we walk outside and I take a deep breath, coughing as the city fumes fill my nose and lungs. "Ugh, it's not the best smelling place," I cough and Soul nods in agreement. "Ok, so I texted my cousin, and she said that she's here. They're on their way to Gate C," I tell him and he nods. "I'm gonna go get a drink, you want one?" He asks and I nod. He walks off to find a drink machine while I wait with our stuff. "Maka?" I hear a voice call and I turn to see Flynn. "Hey Flynn," I say and he smiles at me. "MOM I FOUND HER!" He screams and I flinch, covering my ears.

"Maka! It's been so long! You've grown so much!" My aunt Georgia says, engulfing me in a hug. "Hi Aunt Georgia, it's great to see you to," I reply, pulling away from her. "Hey Cece," I say, looking over at my cousin and her friend. "Um Maka, where's your friend?" Cece asks. "Hmm?" "Your friend? Didn't you say you had a friend coming with you too?" She asks and I nod. "Oh yeah! Umm…"

"Hey Maka, I got you a sprite," Soul says coming back, and handing me the green bottle. "Thanks," I say, taking it and taking a sip. Cece gapes at him and I turn around. "Oh yeah, Soul, this is my Aunt Georiga, and my cousins, Flynn and Cece, and I don't know who she is," I say, pointing at the brunette beside Cece.

"Oh, I'm Rocky, Cece's best friend," The girl says waving at me. I nod. "Guys, this is my par- my friend, Soul," I correct myself, before I let the word partner slip. That would be confusing. "Maka, you didn't tell us that your friend, was a, boy," Aunt Georgia says and I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. "I didn't? Oops, must've slipped my mind. Back hoe, most people know when I say friend, I mean Soul," I say and he grins a shark tooth grin. Cece and Rocky gasp.

"Well, I guess he can stay in Flynn's room," Aunt Georgia says and he nods. "That's fine," He says and Flynn gapes at him. "Hey Soul, did you dye your hair white? And do you wear contacts to make your eyes red?" He asks and Soul sighs, smiling a small smile at Flynn. "No, I was born this way. I'm an albino," He explains and everyone nods in understanding.

"Well, let's get you guys home and unpacked, then we'll have dinner," Aunt Georgia says, turning to walk to the car. "Um actually, would it be ok if Soul and I ride behind you on Soul's motorcycle?" I ask and Aunt Georgia looks at the bike skeptically. "Um, well…" "Please? We ride it everywhere, and I don't know if it'll fit in your car so…" "Oh alright. Just be careful," She says and I nod. "We will," I reply and she hurries away, jumping into her car. I hop onto the bike and wrap my arms around Soul's waist, holding on tightly as he speeds off, following the car.

We pull to a stop at an apartment building and Georgia parks in the parking garage. "Um, you guys can leave your bike in here I guess," Aunt Georgia says and Soul nods, as we hop off of the bike. I fix my pigtails, and we walk inside and up several flights of stairs, until we reach their apartment. Aunt Georgia opens the door and we all step inside. "Dinner's on the table, I have to go to work. Make sure you go to bed early, it's still a school night," She says, before waving goodbye and walking back outside.

"So, food?" Soul grins and I smack him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for Maka?" He growls and I glare at him. "You were being rude," I say and he grumbles. We all walk to the table and sit down to eat the chicken and potatoes that Aunt Georgia had made. "So Cece, what do you do these days?" I ask, starting up a conversation. She looks up, startled, then clear her throat. "Uh, well, Rocky and I are now on a dance show, called Shake It Up Chicago," Cece says and I smile. "That's so cool! I remember that you used to love that show as a kid," I say and Cece smiles a little.

After dinner, Flynn shows Soul to his room, and Cece shows me to her room. I set my suitcase down in the corner and change into some pajamas. "We should get to sleep, it's late," I say and Cece opens her mouth to protest, but Rocky cuts her off. "She's right Cece, I'm gonna go home. It was nice meeting you Maka!" She tells me and I smile at her. "You too Rocky! See you tomorrow!" I wave to her as she walks out of the room. "I'm gonna go check on Soul and Flynn," I say, standing up and walking out of Cece's room and over to Flynn's door.

I knock on the door and wait until I hear Flynn shout, "IT'S OPEN!" I walk in and narrow my eyes at the dirty room. "It's time for bed, both of you," I say and they groan. "Aw, but Maka!" Flynn whines and I glare at him. "No buts! Just go to bed," I say and they groan, but comply, crawling into bed. I smile, and walk out of the room and back into Cece's.

I turn off the light and slide under the covers on my cot. "Goodnight Cece," I say and I hear her shift in her bed. "Night Maka," She says and then I sink into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maka's POV

I wake up the net morning and slip into my usual outfit. A yellow sweater, a red plaid skirt, and my black trench coat. Then I quickly throw my hair into my usual pigtails, before waking Cece and going to the boys room, knocking on the door. When I don't get an answer, I walk in to find both boys still asleep. "Soul, Flynn, wake up," I say softly, but neither of them stir. "Ok fine, let's do this the hard way," I mutter to myself. "SOUL, FLYNN GET YOUR BUTTS OUTTA BED AND GET DRESSED!" I scream and the bolt awake, Flynn rolling out of his bed in the process.

"Jeez tiny tits. Could you be any louder?" Soul grumbles and I glare at him.

"Maka…"

"Wait, Maka I'm sorry! Please don't!"

"CHOP!"

Soul falls to the floor groaning in pain as he holds his dented head. "Hmph. Serves you right. Now get up. We're going to be late for school," I say, walking out of the room, ignoring the incredulous look I got from Flynn. We all quickly eat breakfast, before Cece, Flynn, and Rocky who had come shortly after I woke the boys up, head outside. "We'll meet you guys at school. We're gonna take Soul's motorcycle. Plus, we have to get our schedules anyway, so we'll see you later," I tell them and they nod, before walking away.

We hop onto the bike and speed off towards the school. We get there and everyone gapes at us, whispering and pointing as we walk into the building. We walk into the office and walk straight into the principal's office. "Hello. I'm guessing you two are the students from the DWMA?" The principal asks and we look at him in shock. "Yes, I know about the DWMA. I'm an old friend of Lord Death's. I'm principal Rabinoff. I know about your mission, so don't worry. I've put you two in all of the same classes too," He says, handing us our time tables and waving us out of his office.

"Well ok then," I say, and Soul shrugs, as we walk to our lockers. "Hey Soul! Maka! Did you two get your schedules?" Rocky asks, coming up behind us and we nod. "Yeah," I say and she snatches mine out of my hand. "You guys have most of the same classes with us, except you two go to Advanced Math with Cece for 6 period," She says, her mood slightly dampening.

"Yo, Rocky, who are the new kids?" I see a tall boy who looks like Rocky walk up behind Rocky. "This is Maka, Cece's cousin, and her friend Soul. Soul, Maka, this is my brother, Ty," Rocky introduces us and he waves at us. "Hey, what's up?" He says, nodding at us. The bell rings and Rocky smiles at us. "I'll show you guys to class."


End file.
